Tears of the Once Lost
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: Guess who's back to take Spot from Sara? You won't like her. And Sara has a secret. Sequel to Found.
1. I'll love you forever

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie. Go away. A/N- Here it is...THE SEQUEL! Yeah! Don't yell at me for taking so long. I've been busy with a new love interest, VH, and school.  
  
Sara tossed her last paper to a man in exchange for a penny and smiled. It had been a good 6 months since the strike. She skipped off toward Brooklyn to see if Spot and Ace were back yet.  
She was halfway there when she ran straight into a brunette girl with a scar across her cheek who was crying.  
Sara stopped. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She helped the girl stand up but she continued crying.  
"I-I'm fine. I j-just can't find him! Where did he g-go?" She grabbed Sara by the shoulders and shook her.  
"Who are you talking about? What do you want?!" Sara pushed the brunette away and took a step backward.  
"Kyle! You carry a s-slingshot! Where is K-Kyle?!"  
Sara backed away. "Who are you?"  
"Melody. Mellie...Where is Kyle?!"  
Sara grabbed the girl's wrist. If she wanted Spot she'd get Spot. Sara just hoped that this 'Mellie' wasn't the one that was supposed to be dead.  
  
Sara dragged the hysterical girl down the docks and past Ace.  
"Sara? Who's dat?" Ace asked as he stared at the two.  
"Nothing. Where's your brother?"  
"Where is he usually? Why? What'd he do this time?"  
"Nothing." Sara continued down the docks and toward Spot. He jumped off his perch and started toward Sara but froze.  
"Melody...What are ya doin heah? Youse supposed ta be dead!" He gazed at the crying girl and then his girlfriend. 'What am I gonna do?' He told himself.  
"Is it her?" Sara asked, choking on the words. If it was, she had just lost Kyle Conlon.  
"Its her," He whispered as Mellie threw her arms around him. He pushed her off. "Mellie...I moved on..."  
"No! You didn't! You still love me Kyle!" Mellie cried.  
Sara felt tears stain her cheeks. She turned around and ran off the dock. She couldn't take this. She couldn't watch him take her back. She couldn't watch herself lose him.  
"Sara! No!" Spot pushed past Mellie and tore after her. "Don't Sara! I ain't leavin'!"  
Sara stopped. "You'll take her back. I know you will! You love her!"  
"I love you! I ain't leavin you for her! She's been dead. You've done so much for me Sara...I can't leave ya. It'll kill me." He caught her arm and pulled her into a hug.  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah I promise. I wouldn't do dat. I may be cold but not dat cold. I got my heart and soul back because a' you!"  
She smiled. "It scared me." He pulled her back toward the dock where Ace was arguing with Mellie.  
"No! Youse dead! You ain't takin him from Sara! I won't let ya!"  
"I'm takin him?! She took him! I'm just takin him back. He loves me! He'll drop her for me!"  
"No actually I won't. I love Sara and youse was dead. Therefor you ain't my goil anymore. I love ya. I do but I can't take ya back."  
Striker came up behind Ace and planted a kiss on him. "What's rollin'?"  
"You have ta take me back! You love me." She put her hands on Spot's neck. Sara pushed her off.  
"Touch him I'll hurt you." Sara glared at Mellie.  
Mellie pushed her backward and onto the ground. Sara kicked her and it soon became an all out fist fight that Spot ended.  
  
A/n-How was it? It was kind of boring but I need some help! I'm begging you! Mellie will cause some serious problems so don't worry. 


	2. Secret

Disclaimer-I do not own Newsies. Never have never will.  
  
Spot sat on the bunk with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do about the whole situation. Sara was in the corner, near tears no doubt. He couldn't even look at her let alone speak after what had happened that day. Mellie had come back. Mellie. The girl he had sworn he'd marry was back from the dead and now he had Sara. A girl that had pledged her life to him, broken vows for him. "Sara..." He managed to whisper.  
"Yeah?" She answered, hoarsely. "What's up Spot?"  
"I ain't leavin'. You know dat right?"  
"So you told me earlier. I don't know if I believe you though."  
"You gotta believe me baby! I love ya an' I wouldn't give ya up for da world. Or for more den dat even!"  
Sara stood up and wiped the tears from her face. "But you love her too. You even said so." She strode to the window and griped the windowpane tightly. "You're killing me."  
"How da ya think I feel?!"  
"Nothing compared to this. I'm losing you. The hardest thing in life is to have to watch the one you love, love someone else..."  
"I don't love anyone else like I love you!"  
"You love Melody! Don't try to lie about it Spot you love her!"  
"So I do. But its not the same as you. I would die for you an' I would kill for ya Sara. I wouldn't do dat for her."  
"My father was the one that took her from you and you choose me over her?"  
"I do."  
She looked at him. "I have to go..." She sobbed and took off through the fire exit.  
Sara couldn't take the pain emanating from Spot anymore. He was so confused about himself at the moment. She was going to Manhattan to stay for a while. Striker and Ace were there and they would help her out until she knew what she was doing.  
She walked into the Lodging House an hour later, wet due to the rain outside. "Hey Kloppman. Where are the boys?"  
The old man smiled at her. "Why they are upstairs Little Bird. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing important Kloppman. Just relationship problems."  
"Conlon hit you again?!"  
"No! He didn't do that on purpose in the first place..." She shivered at the thought and her hand wandered to the base of her neck where the scar from that fight was.  
"Heya Sara Porter!" Racetrack shouted as he ran down the steps and hugged her. "Hey youse soaked to da skin! What da hell ya been doing? Walkin in da rain?"  
"Yeah. Can we talk Race?"  
Race gave her a look of confusion before leading her into Kloppman's office. "What's on ya mind?"  
She smiled sadly before breaking down. Tears rolled down her face as she whispered, "Mellie came back today. She wasn't dead. They thought she was but she only had memory loss. She gained it back though and now she wants Kyle."  
Race sat down and put an arm over her shoulders. "He won't leave ya. Hey," He tilted her face up. "If I know Kyle Conlon like dey say I do, he ain't gonna leave ya for dat."  
"But he loves her! He always has! I don't know what I'm going to do if he goes back to her. I love him and I always will no matter where he goes. I'm happy if he's happy but if he goes back to her it'll kill me."  
"I know it will. Did ya talk ta his bruddah?" Race asked, cocking his head toward the stairs to indicate Ace.  
"He was there when it happened. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."  
"He said somethin 'bout you two fightin or havin a go at it. But youse done dat before so none a' us took it as a problem."  
"It wasn't a problem until she came back to the Lodging House.  
Flashback  
"Kyle, you know I love you! You can't just leave me heah wit no one in da woild! Ya said ya'd never love anyone else evah!"  
"I did but I changed Mell! I love Sara. She brought me outta a depression I thought I'd never get out of."  
"I don't think that's entirely true Spot! You was in a depression cause I was considered dead! I woulda done it too!"  
"Just come back tomorrow and I'll give ya me answer."  
Mellie glared at him and then pushed Sara out of the way to walk out the door.  
  
"Race...he can't leave me!"  
"I know. C'mon. Let's go see Ace and Jack. Striker and Jaws are dere. Maybe dey can cheer ya up?"  
  
Sara nodded and allowed herself to be lead out of the room without telling him the true problem. The real reason he COULDN'T leave her. 'I wish I could tell him and have it be that easy...'She thought. She knew she couldn't though. Telling Spot would take his freedom and his boys from him. She couldn't do that. It would kill her to see him lose that. If worst came to worst she could leave the city and never tell him, though if he found out from someone else, it would break his heart.  
  
Ace broke her daydream with a hug. "What happened wit my bruddah?"  
"Nothing. Mellie is coming back tomorrow to see who he chooses. He has to choose. Its scaring me."  
"I know," Striker jumped down from the bunk on to Sara.  
"GET OFF!" She snapped as she pushed the other girl away. "I'm sorry...I'm just scared."  
Striker looked at her. "I understand. C'mon. Talk ta me an' Jaws. We always gots da answers." 


	3. Unconvincing Conversation

Disclaimer-Don't own the movie. A/N-Thank you Minx and Brooklyn Miracle for reviewing! I love you guys!  
  
Sara smiled as Jaws and Striker rambled on about things that were going on Manhattan. She didn't really hear them. It was the fact that Mellie was probably somewhere with Spot that she processed.  
"Sara, he'll chose ya. He ain't like dat anymore..."  
Sara looked up and nodded. "I don't know."  
  
Ace leaned across the table. "Now ya know I'm exactly like him, so if it was me in dat position, I'd chose da goil I was wit at time. Da oddah one walked out his life and he moved on. It ain't ya fault an' he can't take it out on ya."  
Jack grinned in agreement. "I know Spot an' dat sounds like what he'd do."  
"Are you sure? Because I don't know what I'd do without him...not now."  
Striker caught Ace's eyes as Sara said this and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged.  
"C'mon Sara. Let's go have some fun!" Race pulled her away from the window she had been seated by. He dragged her out of the building. "What do ya keep talkin' bout in dere? 'I don't know what I'd do without him...not now.' What does dat mean, 'Not now.' It sounds like ya did know and ya forgot or somethin'."  
"Its nothing Racetrack. I just wasn't as attached to him then as I am now. I love him."  
"We know ya do. We all do."  
"No, no you don't. When he's not around its like having part of me missing. It hurts."  
"I understand. I've loved too."  
"Not like this. This is weird. If he asked I'd marry him or die for him. Anything he wants I'll do. As long as he doesn't go back to Mellie."  
"He won't. Ya probably got him worried sick bein gone so long. Why don't we go pay ol' Conlon a visit?"  
Sara laughed. "Sure why not."  
The two continued walking toward Brooklyn and talking at the same time. They had always been closer than most friends were. Racetrack had saved Sara's life when she ran away. They reached the Lodging House within the hour.  
Sara pushed the door open and smiled at Thomas. "Hey Tom. Where's Spot?"  
"Upstairs in the sick room. He's got boys looking for you Little Bird."  
She nodded and took the steps two at a time until she reached the door. She pressed it open slowly and motioned for Race to stay in the hall.  
Spot was lying face down on the bed, perfectly still though her heard her enter.  
"Kyle...? Are you alright?"  
He turned quickly. "Sara?! Where in hell have ya been?! I was sick worryin where ya were!"  
She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Manhattan. I went to see Ace and Racetrack. He's outside in the hall..."  
"Why'd ya run? I wanted ya ta stay."  
"You did? I thought you'd want me to leave because Mellie left. I just didn't know so I left."  
"I want ya ta stay! I thought we been through dis? I'm choosin you."  
"I didn't think you would..."  
"Ya look sick."  
  
"I am sick."  
"What's wrong wit ya?"  
"Dizzy."  
"Lay down." He stood up and pushed her backward. "When ya get sick?"  
"I don't know. It's probably stress. I threw-up this morning..." She whispered, dropping a hint.  
"Oh. Ya should see a doctor. Ya could be real sick. Want me ta get Thomas?"  
"No. I'll be fine soon."  
"Okay..." He kissed her and left to see Race.  
  
"Hey Spot. Ya really scarin her," Race started.  
"Ya don't have ta tell me dat. I knew." 


	4. Theories

Disclaimer-I don't own the movie! A/N-Thank you reviewers! I love you all! Oh, Duck and Joz, if you guys read this...don't hurt me!  
  
Sara groaned. He hadn't caught the hint. 'Why don't you get it?!' She sat up and wiped the tears off her face. 'How am I going to do this?' She asked herself. 'I can't do this!' She stood and walked to the wash room to wipe the tear streaks off her face. She listened as the door opened and Race came in.  
"Hey. Spot said you was sick and he went to get Thomas."  
"Where'd Thomas go?"  
"His daughter's place. What's wrong wit ya? I know ya know what it is..."  
"I do. I think. I can't tell you yet. I have to tell him first."  
"What is it Sara?! Are you dyin' or somethin'?"  
"I don't think so...I don't know if I will or not...It happens sometimes."  
Race's eyes widened. "That's it! Youse comin wit me. We'se goin' ta tell Spot what's wrong wit ya. I don't know what it is but if you really are dat sick den youse tellin him!" He grabbed her arm and began pulling her out the door.  
"RACE!" Sara pulled her arm away. "I can't yet! I'm not sure if it is what I think it is! I could just be sick...like the flu or something..."  
"Sara Valerie! I swear on my own grave dat if you don't tell him I'll kill ya!"  
"I know...don't care though."  
"SARA!"  
"RACE!" She laughed and sat back down on the bed. He sat next to her. "If youse really sick Sara, you'd tell me right?" He looked serious.  
"I'm telling you there is something wrong. I just don't know what yet. I'm not sure and I can't tell you before I tell Spot."  
"Why? He sick too?" Race asked, giving her a look of anger and confusion.  
"Racetrack, you're my best friend in the whole world. I'd tell you anything if it were that important but this doesn't concern you yet. When I know, I'll tell you and you'll understand why I couldn't yet. Until then you can be mad at me, but you'll feel guilty at the end."  
"Fine. I won't be mad den!"  
Sara smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're like my brother and I love you. You can't be mad at me for this when you find out."  
"WHAT IS IT?!"  
"I can't tell you! Why don't you understand? I can't tell you because I can't even tell Kyle yet! Or Josh and Keith for that matter! I can't except it myself! I'm 17. I can't do it."  
"What da hell are you talkin bout?"  
  
She looked up. "Nothing. Just don't tell Spot I'm that sick yet. Please?"  
  
"I won't. I will tell Ace and Josh though."  
"Fine...just go." She wiped new tears from her eyes and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Go..."  
Race stood and walked away. He had never seen Sara cry so much in his life as she had in the last two days. Why was Spot doing this to her? He shook his head and left the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
Spot came back in with Thomas 10 minutes after Race had left and brought him to Sara.  
Thomas leaned over the now sleeping, tiny, blonde, girl. "She tell you what's wrong yet?"  
"No. I got me ideas though. She keeps droppin hints expectin me ta ask her if its true. What I think I mean."  
"And what do you think?"  
Spot shook his head. "I dunno. I shouldn't tell ya till she tells me."  
"Oh?" Thomas smiled and put a hand on Sara's forehead. "Warm...maybe a slight fever. That could be because she's under a blanket in July." He pulled the blanket down to her stomach. "The source of the problem...I would tell you what I think but it may come as a shock or even be impossible."  
"What do you think..."  
"I meant I'll tell you when I'm done examining her!" Thomas rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on Sara's neck to check her pulse. She stirred and he moved his hand quickly. Sara stopped stirring. Thomas pulled the blanket back up. Then he turned to Spot. "Come with me Kyle. I have a theory."  
Spot followed Thomas to his office and walked in behind him. He shut and locked the door with a dry click.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure you want to know."  
"I wanna know."  
"I don't think you do."  
"I do."  
"Hmm. I don't think so."  
Spot growled. "THOMAS! Tell me!" He snapped and jammed his hands into his pockets. He felt the familiar box in his hand. He had had it in there for at least two weeks now. His mother's engagement ring. The asylum had given it to him when she died two weeks ago. It didn't hurt him. She was insane and couldn't remember his name.  
"I don't want to be the one to tell you what I think. She should be the one to tell you this. And the fact that it might be impossible..."  
Spot pulled the ring out. "It ain't. I think I get what youse tryin' ta tell me."  
"Is that your mother's?"  
"Yeah. I want ta give it ta Sara. So she knows I love her and I want ta marry her."  
"Maybe you do want to know. I thought Sara vowed against sleeping with a man?"  
  
"She did. But she broke it for me..."  
"You better stay with her! She did that for the most notorious sleep around newsie in Brooklyn?!"  
"Yeah she did."  
"Well, then I guess I better tell you. I've noticed that Sara is throwing-up in the morning. She eats like she used to but more often. She cries and is highly emotional. There is also the fact that she avoids you now. She doesn't want you to suspect anything until she's sure. I think she's pregnant."  
Spot nodded. "That's what I thought too."  
  
A/N-Don't kill me! 


	5. Proposal

Disclaimer-I do not own this movie! A/N-If you are going to flame me, do it with a name so you don't seem like a coward...COWARD!  
  
Spot shoved the ring back into his pocket and sighed. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear from Thomas. He looked up. "What do I do, Tom?"  
Thomas closed his eyes for a moment and then gazed at the boy. "You wait for her to say the words. When she does, you support her in her decisions and you raise that baby. That's all you can do."  
Spot nodded as he walked out of the office. He went back into Sara's room and smiled at her. He loved her so much, it was impossible to explain. He just didn't understand why she would hide that from him. He wanted to wake her up and ask her why she was doing this to him but couldn't bring himself to do it.  
He turned around and began walking down the stairs. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going or he would have noticed Melody running at him. "KYLE!" She shouted, throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Uhh...Mell...what's wrong?"  
"Wrong? Nothin is wrong Spot! Ya gonna chose me an' we'se gonna live happily evah after like we planned...remember?"  
Spot swallowed a scream of frustration and clenched his teeth. "No I ain't choosin' you. I gotta stay wit Sara. I love Sara an' I...we...never really got along dat great Mell. We was always fightin' an' shit. Just find yaself anuddah guy." He pushed her off him and continued on his way downstairs.  
"You bastard! You can't just leave me heah alone! I love ya Kyle Conlon, even if half da goils in New York are rasin' ya kids!"  
Spot froze and turned around. The sleeping around thing? He was used to that...but BASTARD?! That was a really big no-no. "Mell...ya just lost anuddah 8 thousand points on my Sara versus Melody chart. Get da fuck outta my Lodgin' House!"  
Melody screamed and then pushed past him out of the building mumbling about murdering the 'little bitch that stole Kyle from her.'  
Spot shook his head. "Pathetic Mell! Absolutely pathetic!" Then he made his way to Sara's room. She was awake, having heard the shouting. She smiled as he entered.  
"I heard all of that...she's a bitch if you don't mind me saying?"  
Spot smirked. "Yeah she is. You feelin' bettah?"  
"A little bit...why?"  
"C'mon. We're goin' somewhere."  
"Where?"  
"I'll tell ya when we get dere." He glanced at her and gave her a lopsided smile.  
"When we get there I'll have already figured it out."  
He shrugged. "I guess dat's your problem not mine."  
"Oh really?" She stood up and put her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.  
"Yeah...really." He stepped back, taking her hand and led her out of the Lodging house.  
Sara groaned but let him drag her away. "No alcohol Kyle. I'm not in the 'drinking' mood."  
"I ain't either so I guess ya lucky huh?"  
"I guess I am."  
He led her down the streets of Brooklyn until he reached the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. "Do you remember what happened heah Sara?"  
She looked up at him. "How in hell could I forget?!"  
He grinned. It was the exact place she had tried to jump off when she thought he was dead. "Remember what ya said?"  
"Not exactly but it was somewhere along the lines of, 'Help me! Don't drop me! I don't want to die.' Is that right?"  
"Somewhat. I still don't understand why ya did dat..."  
"I didn't see a purpose in living anymore. You were gone and that meant half of me was gone."  
"If I died taday, would ya jump?" He asked skeptically.  
She jumped slightly at the question. 'Does he know?' She asked herself. 'No he couldn't...I didn't tell him yet.' "No, I wouldn't."  
"Why not? You scared now dat ya faced death and actually beat it?"  
"Maybe...why do you ask such a horrifying question?"  
"Why would ya do such a horrifyin' thing?"  
"Don't even give me that excuse Spot!" She grabbed his arm and turned his wrist to face her, exposing the knife scars he had inflicted on himself at eight years old.  
"I wasn't talkin' bout dat...why aren't ya tellin' me? I know what I think...tell me if its true!" He almost said the last words in anger and frustration but caught himself. He didn't want to upset her...not now.  
She glanced at him nervously "What are you talking about?"  
Spot sighed. There was no way she'd tell him now. She was in complete denial. "Nevermind. Do you know why I like da bridge so much?"  
She heaved a sigh of relief and shook her head. "Why?"  
"Its pretty...beautiful even. Just like you." He gave her a fleeting look and then returned his attention to the swirling black water below him.  
Sara raised an eyebrow and blushed. "Is that what the great Spot Conlon thinks huh?"  
"Yeah. He told me," Spot said, playing her game. "He also told me he loves you and dat he has a really serious question ta ask you."  
Sara's face grew solemn. "And this question is...?" She swallowed a gasp as Spot knelt in front of her. "Oh my god..."  
"Look Sara, ya know I love ya an' I wouldn't do anything ta hurt ya...so no pressure okay? Will ya marry me?"  
Sara felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh my god..." She repeated the phrase. Then reality grasped her again. "Of course I will!" She threw her arms around him, showering him with kisses.  
Spot hadn't expected the kisses. He had expected the tears, yes, but not the kisses. He thought she would come off with some silly game she always played in serious situations. This was no game. She was actually being serious! She said yes...she loved him. Now all he had to do was steal that secret out of her and he was all set. Ready to live the rest of his life with the woman he loved. 


	6. Choices

Disclaimer-You know the drill. I don't own it, Disney does. A/N-Just so you guys know, this story has nothing to do with 'Broken Lives,' its complety different! This is dedicated to misfits998 for giving me the inspiration for it. THANK YOU!  
  
Sara was dancing in circles around the girls' bunkroom and laughing. She was getting married! Spot chose her! Not Mellie! HER! She was so excited she didn't notice the sick feeling in her stomach until she nearly threw up. That's when she sat down. Ace walked in and gave her a perplexed look.'  
"What are ya doin?!"  
"What's it look like I'm doing, Dillon? I'm dancing!"  
"Yeah, to the beat of ya own drum! Psychopath..." He whispered the insult just loud enough to make it funny.  
"ACE! You stupid jerk!" She threw a pillow at him and it hit him in the head.  
"Ouch!" He laughed and sat down. "So why are ya so happy?"  
She giggled furiously and hugged the pillow in her lap tighter. "Spot didn't tell you yet?!"  
"Uh...I don't think so. Why? What happened?"  
She jumped up and began to do cartwheels around the room, ignoring the dull ache in her abdomen. "Tell me what you think about this...SVC. My new initials!"  
Ace thought for a good five minutes while she did cartwheels. "I don't get it. Gimme anuddah clue?"  
"Sara Valerie...not Porter."  
"Ya changin ya name?! Why are ya doin dat...wait...are you an Spot getting'...married?!"  
"YES! We have a winner! I'm getting married! Sara Valerie Conlon. It's a dream come true!" She stopped spinning cartwheels and showed Ace the engagement ring.  
"Dat's mom's...wow...I didn't know he still had dat." He pulled a box out of his pocket and showed her another ring. "Its my god-mother's. She died right after my muddah went...uh...crazy."  
Sara hugged him. "Hey, don't be sad! You'll make me sad! Be happy Dillon!" She squealed.  
Ace laughed. "I am happy! I've got a sistah now! I'm gonna go attack Kyle for not tellin' me sooner okay?"  
She nodded. "I wanna help!" They ran out of the room and into Thomas's office where Spot was half-asleep on the desk. Sara jumped over the top and landed on him. He jumped and nearly threw her off him.  
"Sara? What da hell was dat?"  
"Me attacking you for not telling Ace about us sooner."  
Ace was sitting on the desk and staring at his brother. "Yeah, Spot. Why didn't ya tell me?"  
Spot groaned. "I just didn't get around ta it. Sorry."  
"Oh yeah, sure you didn't," Sara said in a teasing manner. "I'm going to Manhattan to tell Race about it and then I'm going to run around in circles until I collapse from exhaustion because I have to much energy right now."  
Spot stared at her with wide eyes. "Sometimes I worry about ya sanity, Sara."  
She laughed. "What sanity?"  
"Exactly," Ace muttered under his breath. "Ya nevah had any!"  
Sara stood up and skipped out of the room, whistling to herself. She made her way out of the Lodging House rather quickly. The boys never bothered her. They were to scared of Spot to even joke with Sara when he, Ace, or Shots wasn't around.  
She was greeted at Manhattan like she had never left them. Jack hugged her. "Hey Sara! How's it rollin' back in Brooklyn?"  
Sara shrugged. "Fast and wild as usual. We don't have rules like you do. Its kill or be killed, remember?" Then she grinned. "Racetrack around?"  
Race stood up from a poker table and came over. "Behind ya smart one."  
Sara turned to face him. "Hi to you too." She looked around at the other boys. "Have you got anything I can stand on so they all hear me? I need to scream."  
Race lifted her up onto Jack's shoulders. She laughed. "Hey boys!" She screamed. Mush and Blink waved.  
"Heya Sara!"  
"I've got an announcement!"  
Snipeshooter scoffed jokingly. "When don't ya?"  
She shot him a look and then flashed the ring at him. He gaped. "Where in hell did ya get dat?"  
"Spot gave it to me. Its an engagement ring."  
Jack dropped her. "It's a WHAT?!"  
"Ouch!" She stood up and dusted herself off, pretending not to worry. "You heard me Jacky-Boy. E-n-g-a-g-e-m-e-n-t R-i-n-g!" She showed it to him. "I'm getting married."  
Race's eyes widened. "To Spot Conlon?"  
"Yeah. So what? Race, are you mad at me?" She looked hurt.  
"No...shocked is what I am. And a little...worried. I mean, he ain't got da best reputation in women Sara. I'm surprised he even lasted dis long wit you."  
Sara's eyes flashed and in an angry moment, she grabbed his arm and led him outside. "You can't be mad at me for excepting this Anthony Higgens!"  
"I can be whatevah I want Sara PORTER!" He stressed her last name.  
She groaned. "I love him and he loves me."  
"Ya two stupid kids! How old are ya Sara? 16 maybe 17? Dat makes him 17 or 18."  
"I'm seventeen. He's eighteen."  
"Ya kids."  
"Maybe in body but not in mind. He grew up fending for himself. That makes him more mature than a normal kid. I've been through hell and back again. I know what I'm talking about."  
Race clenched his teeth. "Ya bein' a stupid!"  
"I am not!"  
"Yeah ya are!"  
"Its not like I have much of a choice anyway Race!"  
"Ya always have a choice."  
"Well, what do you want me to do? I think I'm pregnant!"  
Race stared in shock and then walked back inside to the Lodging House in silence. 


	7. Spill

Disclaimer-I do not own this movie!  
  
Race couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth. He didn't have any thought or even will to say something of...comfort...anything, really. He just stared into her bright amethyst eyes and then went inside. She followed him, catching his arm. "Race, please don't say anything to him yet...it's why I didn't want to tell you. Please?"  
He shrugged and continued inside. Then, on a sudden tirade, he turned to look at her. "Why? I thought ya made a vow about dat!"  
She glanced at the ground. "I did...but I...I...I gave it up to him. He loves me Race! He wants to marry me!"  
Race laughed. "Ya think he really does? Ya ain't heard da rumors yet den...he been out an' around town Sara."  
"What is that supposed to mean, Anthony Higgens?!"  
"He's cheatin' on ya! Take a look at da factahs in it, kid! He goes out sellin' every aftahnoon without you, he don't come home sometimes, and he's distant all da time! He's bein' a cheat!"  
Sara glared at him. "He would never do that to me! He loves me!"  
Race scoffed. "Think what ya want, but when ya find out; don't come cryin' ta me!"  
She clenched her fists, turned on her heel, and tore out of Manhattan. She had tears staining her cheeks as she burst into the Lodging House. Shots looked up.  
"Sara? What happened?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Ya awright?"  
"No! I want you to tell me if the rumors are true. Tell me right now! You know what I'm talking about. YOU KNOW!" She brought her fists down on his arms and they dropped to his sides.  
He gazed at her. "What? I dunno what ya talkin' 'bout."  
"Please, Shots. I need to know. I need to know if he really is...is...doing that."  
"Doin' what?!"  
"Don't make me say it."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't want to say it!"  
"Den I can't help ya 'cause I don't know what da hell ya talkin' bout!"  
"Is he cheating on me, Shots?"  
Shots stared at her. Then he started laughing. "Sara, ya paranoid! He would nevah do dat! He loves ya!"  
Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!" Then she ran upstairs to the spare room that Spot usually spent his time in. She looked around. He was sitting in the corner staring at something, a piece of paper, and his cheeks were a blotchy red color. She sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"  
His head snapped up. He shrugged. "I'm awright...I guess."  
"What's the paper?"  
"A letter from my muddah's sistah. My Aunt, I guess. She says I have...I have a disorder dat my muddah nevah told me about..."  
Sara's eyes widened and she caught his hand. "What is it?" She asked anxiously.  
He blinked. "Da same thing she has. Somethin' 'bout hearin' voices. I don't though an' it means Ace could have it too an' I gotta tell him about it."  
Sara breathed heavily. "I guess it's time for secret telling then. Do you want to know mine?"  
Spot looked up and smiled weakly. He knew what she was going to say and it scared him, but made him happy at the same time. He loved her and would do anything for her. "Sure I wanna heah it."  
She smirked. "Well, I don't know if you'll like it. I want to ask you something first."  
"Yeah anything."  
"I want you to answer honestly."  
"I will."  
"Alright. Would you ever...wait, let me rephrase that...have you ever...cheated on me?"  
Spot's icy cerulean eyes turned even colder. "Why would ya even think that?!"  
Sara reverted her gaze. "I heard a rumor."  
"Rumors ain't always true. No, I would nevah, have nevah, done dat!"  
"I'm sorry for asking then. I shouldn't have doubted you."  
Spot shrugged. "Do ya think I'm crazy, Sara?"  
She shook her head vigorously. "No, I know you aren't crazy! Just because your mother said you had it doesn't mean you do. She could have heard that you were sick from her 'voices'. Even if you were, I wouldn't care. I wouldn't...couldn't leave you."  
Spot smiled. "I love ya, Sara."  
"I love you too."  
"Now what was da secret you was tryin' ta tell me?"  
"I...I...don't get angry when you hear this. I need to see a Doctor."  
Spot sat up. Maybe the secret was different from what he and Thomas had imagined. "Why? Ya sick? Ya gonna be fine right? Ya ain't dyin'? Ya can't!"  
She giggled. "No, I'm not dying...I don't think. I think I might be...uhh...I don't know how to tell you this!"  
"Just speak English an' I'm sure you'll get ya point across."  
"I think I might be pregnant...and the baby would be your's."  
He sat back. "That's what I thought. I knew ya weren't bein normal."  
She gaped. "You're calm! You're not angry or worried or anything! I thought you'd get mad at me!"  
He looked skeptically at her. "Why? It ain't a bad thing is it? An' da last time I checked it took two people ta make a baby. I just happen ta be da second person."  
Sara threw her arms around him. "Most men get mad at girls for that though. You didn't get mad."  
"Well, I don't. An' I am worried. Women die havin' babies a lot, Sara. I wouldn't be able ta live without ya."  
"I won't die." Then she stood up. "C'mon. We have things to do."  
"Like what?"  
"Tell Ace and Shots and go to bed."  
"I dunno if we should tell 'em."  
"I told Race by accident today..."  
Spot shrugged. "It ain't like it mattahs or nothin...I'm just not sure how dey'll take it."  
Sara smiled. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her conscience and that everything was okay now. She wanted to dance and sing and be sad at the same time. "Well, lets see what they say then, shall we?"  
"Whatevah ya say den Sara." 


	8. Cheating Heart

Disclaimer-I do not own the movie. A/N-My sister's science teacher made her write this: I, Sprintz Maria Higgens, do hereby admit that unequivocally Mr. Boban is by far the smartest, coolest, athletic, most attractive human being on Earth. Without question he is my favorite and school would be a lonely boring place without him. Amen.  
  
Sara smiled at Ace as he dealt the cards. Spot sat next to her with his hand her's. Ace looked up. "Ya want somethin'?"  
She grinned. "Come with me." Ace glanced at Spot.  
"Is she gonna do somethin' ta me?" Spot shook his head and Ace followed Sara.  
He looked at her. "What?"  
She hugged him. "My secret is out."  
"Secret?"  
She whispered it in his ear. His eyes widened. "Are ya kiddin'?"  
She laughed. "No. Isn't it amazing?"  
  
Ace was frozen then he smiled. "If ya want it yeah. Go for it, Sara."  
She jumped. "And this letter came for Spot today. It concerns you."  
Ace took the paper from her and read. "It's a lettah from me Aunt. Oh shit. Did Spot read it yet?"  
"Yes. He was...upset. But he doesn't hear things...you don't do you?"  
Ace paled. "I-I-I don't think so. If I did would I know?"  
Sara gave him a skeptical look. "Dillon? Are you hearing voices?"  
Ace backed up a step. "No! I just remembah my mom...she used to talk ta things dat weren't really dere..."  
Sara frowned. "Ace, listen to me. If you ever hear something like that you have to tell me. We can go to a doctor and get medication for that."  
Ace laughed weakly. "I ain't crazy, Little Boid. Congratulations on da baby. Bye." He ran up the steps and Sara walked back into the main room, motioning Spot toward her.  
"What's wrong wit Ace?" He asked.  
"I think he's sick. I think he's like your mother."  
Striker had come over at the sound of Ace's name. "He ain't hearin' things Sara. He woulda told me."  
Spot turned toward her. "And I think he woulda told me too but he didn't! Shit. He has ta pull somethin' like dis."  
Sara nodded. "I'm going upstairs...goodnight." She kissed his cheek.  
Spot smiled and took her hand. "I'm comin.'"  
  
The next day dawned hot and humid. The air hung with a wetness that almost felt like rain. Sara trudged to the distribution office with Spot and they bought their papes; then split up. Sara went to the bridge, while Spot to the shop he usually sold in front of.  
Sara got bored about half way through selling and decided to go check on Ace, who was the closest to her. She reached his corner, and finding him not there, continued onto Spot's. She stopped at the sound of Penny's voice.  
"Spot, ya know she's carryin' ya baby...ya shouldn't sleep around no more."  
Spot snapped, "What makes ya think I do?!" But Sara didn't hear it. She was running toward Manhattan already...How could he do that?  
Spot heard a pile of crates crash to the ground and turned quickly to catch a glimpse of Sara tearing down the street. "Fuck. Penny why da hell did ya have ta say dat?!"  
Penny shrugged. "I didn't mean nothin'. It was a joke. I always joke wit ya."  
Spot gave Penny a rather stinging smack across the face before he ran after Sara.  
  
Sara burst into Tibby's an hour later. She had taken every back alley, alternative road, and shortcut she knew just to lose Spot. It had taken a lot, but she had succeeded. Race was in the corner with his sister, Sprintz, and Kid Blink. She approached them.  
"Hey Race. Can I talk to you?" She struggled to control tears that threatened to escape. Race nodded and stood up. He led her outside.  
"What happened?"  
She collapsed, crying on his shoulder and holding onto him like she was going to fall. "Sara? Maybe I should Conlon?"  
She shook her head. "No! I don't want to see him ever again, Racetrack! Ever!"  
Race took a step back. "Whoa...now just two days ago ya was marryin' him an' havin his kid. What da hell happened?"  
"He's cheating on me. Race...he doesn't love me like he said he did."  
Race's brown eyes widened. "Ya havin his kid an' he cheated on ya?"  
Sara nodded. Race hugged her. "Ya gonna be fine. We'll get ya Aunt Cathy for ya. You can go ta Wisconsin an' forget about da bastard."  
Sara shook her head. "And leave you here? No way! I want to stay with you, Ace, Sprintz...all of them. You guys do care about me...don't you?"  
Race grinned. "Course we do! C'mon. Ya can stay in Manhattan wit us until ya figure dis out, awright?"  
  
Spot reached Tibby's just in time to see Race lead Sara inside. He followed and caught her arm. "Sara, dis is a mistake."  
She jerked her arm away. "Don't touch me!" Race stepped between Spot and Sara.  
"Spot, let her go. She knows about everything."  
Spot shook his head. "No she don't! It ain't true Sara. Ya gotta believe me! ya know what I went through for ya. I'd nevah hoit ya like dis."  
Sara frowned. "Get the hell away from me! I'm tired of being lied to Spot!" She took her ring off and handed it to him. "When you can handle only having one woman in your life, talk to me. Until then, don't expect to see me or my baby!" She turned around and walked inside, leaving Spot in shock outside.  
  
A/N-Sadness...I felt bad doing that to him. 


	9. Truth

Disclaimer-You get the point.  
  
Spot had walked back to Brooklyn after the confrontation with Penny and now sat on the roof of the Lodging House. He had tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't live the rest of his life without Sara and if he was forced to, he'd get their baby. She couldn't keep that from him.  
Ace came up later and put a hand on his shoulder. "I heard 'bout what Penny said...Sara's pissed ain't she?"  
Spot took a shuddering breath. "We...ain't really tagetha anymore." He tightened his fist around the engagement ring in his hands. "I didn't do it."  
Ace nodded. "I know. Ya want me ta talk to her?"  
"No. She won't believe ya. I know Sara, Ace...she..."  
Ace frowned. "She cares. Dat's all. She don't know what ta think, judgin' by ya reputation...I wouldn't eithah."  
Spot closed his blue eyes. "I love her wit my whole heart, Ace...I don't undahstand why she don't even wanna heah what I gotta say. I didn't do nothin'! I could kill Penny for dis!"  
Ace opened his mouth reluctantly, "What about da baby?"  
"Fuck I don't know! Just leave me alone!" Spot put his head in his hands and struggled to control the sobs in his chest.  
Ace stood up. "I'm goin' ta see her. She can't do dis." And he left before Spot could object, but Spot wouldn't have. He didn't care anymore.  
Ace ran down the dark streets of the city toward Manhattan. He knew the boys were probably asleep already but that didn't stop him. He scaled the fire escape and climbed into the window. Sara was asleep on a bed next to Race's. He shook her awake and placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She started at him with a look of hatred.  
"Sara, listen ta me."  
She bit him. He drew his hand away quickly and glared at her. She stood up and dragged him out on the fire escape. "What are you doing here this late? Spot send you? Well, you can tell him I don't want to hear it!"  
Ace clenched his fists and growled, "He didn't cheat on ya! Penny said dat ta get at him! He would nevah do dat!"  
Sara jerked away from him. "You're lying for him! How could you do this to me?!"  
Ace rolled his sapphire eyes skyward and sighed. "He loves ya! Ya know what, Sara? I've nevah seen Kyle Conlon cry until tanight. But you did it! Ya broke him." Ace turned away and began to walk down the steps. Sara grabbed his arm.  
"He was crying?"  
"Not when I was dere...but he probably did aftah I left."  
Sara looked straight into Ace's eyes and whispered, "What have I done?"  
He stared back. "I dunno...it ain't good."  
She pushed past him and tore down the steps without letting the Manhattan boys know where she was going. She just kept running like she didn't have a chance to escape what she had caused.  
She pulled herself into the window of the fire escape while Ace climbed in through the lower window. Spot was laying on his bed, eyes closed. Sara could tell he wasn't sleeping by the way he was breathing but she doubted he knew she was there. She sat down on the side of his bed and his eyes opened. "Sara?"  
"I'm so sorry!" She hugged him. "I didn't listen to you and I should have. I love you."  
Spot kissed her. "It's okay. As long as ya safe. Ya know I would nevah do dat though. I love ya too."  
She curled up next to him. "I didn't know what to do because I heard about some rumors that you were...and I don't...I'm sorry."  
He laughed. "It's okay. Ya back an' dat's all dat matters but remember I love ya more den anything in da woild. Ya mean more den life ta me."  
"I know. I'm just scared. I don't know what I'm going to do...I'm only 17."  
"I'll help ya. We're in dis tagetha. Don't forget dat."  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "We better go to Manhattan tomorrow so they don't think I'm dead in an alley somewhere."  
"Ya left without tellin' Kelly or Race?!"  
She smirked. "You were more important."  
"I'm honored."  
"You should be." 


End file.
